Random Naruto Shorts
by HiNATAhimeCHAN
Summary: Random stories that I thought of about the Naruto crew!
1. Picture Day

Random Naruto Shorts: Chapter 1 Picture Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Characters: Rookie 9, Neji's team and their senseis.

One day, Tsunade decided to have a picture day and said that it would be held next week. So during the whole week, Sakura, Ino and TenTen were all fixing their hair, face and buying new clothes. The week went by quickly, picture day was here. Team eight decided to meet at their training spot first and walked to the picture place together.

"YAHOO! We're the first team to get here!" Kiba cheered.

"So that doesn't mean your team is the best," Naruto defended. It turned out that he was first and the only person there. "Ours is here since there's me in it!" Naruto smiled and pointed to himself.

"Pst… Yeah right!" Kiba huffed.

"Yeah, I am right," Naruto yelled. Just then Sasuke came and leaned on a tree.

Then Sakura came running after Sasuke.

"Why were you in such a hurry Sasuke?" Sakura asked, dressed in a pink dress.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed, jumping in front of Sakura, who ignored him and continued bothering Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino screeched running up to Sasuke and hugging him, her team following close behind. She was wearing the same dress as Sakura expect it was purple. She suddenly turned angry and yelled at Sakura. "I thought you said you weren't going to wear that dress!"

"Well I thought you were saying you were going to wear another dress!" Sakura argued, raising a fist.

"What's going on?" TenTen asked, arriving with her team.

Soon the whole place was full of noise and screaming. All but one teacher arrived. Guess who? Yup, Kakashi. After an hour of waiting, Sakura finally decided to bring it up. "Hey, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Right after she said that, Kakashi appeared in a puff a smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone screamed.

"Sorry, sorry! There was this little boy and he-."

"LAIR!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Well, why don't we take the pictures?" Tsunade asked. Everyone agreed. TenTen's team went first, then Ino's team, then team 7 and lastly team 8. Kiba, Shino and Hinata both lined up in the front, with Kurenai in the back.

"Say cheese," the picture taker said flatly.

"CHEESE!" They screamed. Just as the camera flashed, Naruto ran in front of the lens.

He snickered, "Sorry!"

"Say Cheese," the picture taker said again.

"CHEESE!!!" Team 8 shouted. Again, Naruto ran behind them and put a bunny ear on Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, Naruto! Get out of the pictures!" Kiba screamed at Naruto, shoving him to the side.

"Make me!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran to the side. Before the camera flashed, Naruto ran in and hugged Hinata just to ruin the picture. Hinata turned all red as Naruto laughed and ran out again.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Say cheese," the picture taker got impatient.

"CHEESE!" This time only Kiba said. Naruto ran in before the camera flashed, and Sakura went in to pull him out, but the camera took the picture and there they were, Naruto and Sakura in team 8's picture.

"ARGH! Can't you get out of one picture, just one please?" Kurenai glared at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded him.

"Fine," Naruto said glumly. They finally took ONE picture without Naruto or Sakura in it.

"Thank you," Tsunade sighed with relief. She paid the picture taker his money and he gave her the bunch of photos and left. She laid the pictures in piles for each different team on the table and let the students get their picks.

"Let's go see ours!" Kiba said, picking up their pile. He flipped through the ones with Naruto in it and finally saw the one that didn't have them in it. He gasped when he saw it.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"All of our eyes are closed!!!" Kiba screamed. "NONE OF OUR PICTURES CAME OUT GOOD!!!"

"Ha ha! Ours were the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, cuz Sasuke is in it!" Sakura said.

"That's not why," Naruto shook his head.

"YES!" Ino screamed. "Oh wait, no! Our is the best!"

"Pst… yeah right!" Kiba said, folding his arms.

"Can you guys just get your pictures and go?" Tsunade asked.

"OK!" They all got their pictures and left, leaving a bunch of messed up pictures on the table. After a minute, Hinata ran back, blushing.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"C-can I ha-have a pic-picture?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sure," Tsunade said. Hinata took the picture where Naruto hugged her. "Th-thank you!" She ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was bored so I wrote this… mwahaha… Anywho, I'll probably have a story posted here every week or so! So keep on checking! Thanks for reading! Please review? Thanks a bunch!! D Also thanks to by sister (Babyelfy) for helping editing my story and giving me the idea.

Babyelfy (Wendy Yang) – this was based on a true story… well sort of… we were taking a Chinese club picture in school… and one of my friend who was not Chinese or in the club came in and took the picture… and he got in trouble… so funny…

A/N: So that's it! I made the rest out! ::sticks tongue at Wendy:: Mwahah…


	2. Innocent Eyes

Random Naruto Shorts: Chapter 2 Innocent Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever…

Characters: The main ones are Naruto and Hinata! YAY!

After a day of hard training, the rookie 9 and Neji's team decided to head to the ramen shop to eat some ramen. When they got there, they found out that there were not enough seats so some people have to leave.

"Well I'm definitely not leaving!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat. Hinata timidly took a seat next to his and Kiba took a seat next to Hinata. Sasuke left, so Sakura and Ino chased after him. Rock Lee got up and left to follow Sakura.

"It's too troublesome to follow them," Shikamaru sighed and sat down next to Chouji who happily ordered three pork ramen.

"YAHOO! We're the only team that has our whole team!" Kiba cheered as he ordered his food.

"So what? You're team isn't the best, especially in picture taking…" Naruto sniggered.

"HEY! That was because you keep bothering us!" Kiba defended.

"What about the one that I wasn't in?" Naruto asked, slurping his ramen. He silently thanked God that Sakura wasn't here to tell him that slurping was rude.

"Well… that was because… uh…"

"HA! See you can't argue!" Naruto said in triumph. They group went on like that, chatting and eating. Well, actually only Naruto and Kiba chatted… Arguing more like… Soon Shikamaru left, followed closely by Chouji. Then Naruto got a good idea to annoy both Kiba AND Neji. He stopped eating his sixth bowl of ramen and started to look at Hinata, who was in fact staring at Naruto before. Slowly, little by little, Naruto moved his head towards Hinata's head until his forehead met her very red forehead. She was obliviously blushing a lot as he stared into her lavender eyes. "WOW, Hinata-_chan!_ You have such innocent eyes!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, what are you so worried about?" Naruto taunted.

Kiba started talking, but Naruto had hit Neji's nerves. He got up and grabbed Naruto's jacket, picked him up and dropped him on the other side of the ramen stand. Neji walked back to his seat next to TenTen. Naruto jumped up and sat back down, turning to Neji, "Hey, what's your problem? Are you two going out or something?" Hinata shook her head, her short hair moving in all directions.

"It is my job as the branch family to protect the main family," Neji snapped.

"What's your problem? I was just kidding around," Naruto said, slurping on his ramen again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see a blushing Hinata, playing with her fingers. 'What weird girl…' Naruto thought. 'Why is she always blushing?' Neji slammed his money on the counter and left with TenTen. Kiba did the same and left, leaving with Shino who had finished his food and paid. After everyone gone for sure, Naruto poked Hinata. "You know its fun to annoy your cousin?"

----------------------------------

A/N: Like it? It's kind of corny, but hey, it's another chapter! Tell me the truth though! Thanks to my sister again for editing my story and giving me the idea first! :)

Another A/N: Thank you Xoni Newcomer for the ideas, i added some things... So I hope you like the change... It was kind of hard... My brain isn't funtioning right... xP If it's still bad, then tell me and I'll change it again. :)


	3. SNOW

Random Naruto Stories: Chapter 3 SNOW

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as much as I like too…

Characters: Rookie 9, Neji's team, and the teachers.

The day before, the teachers had told their students to meet up at team seven's training ground, so there they are, waiting patiently for Kakashi. Kakashi was late as usual and it was even worse on this cold, snowy day. Even the teachers were getting impatient waiting for him.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Sakura screamed while rubbing her hands together. There was a little poof and Kakashi appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, sorry! This little boy dropped his ball into-," Kakashi started talking.

"LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura screamed at him.

"Eh, it was worth a try…" Kakashi shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Just get to the point," Kurenai sighed.

"Okay, today we are going to have a…" Kakashi paused, adding to the suspense.

"Have a?" Naruto asked impatiently. 'Maybe it is some sort of mission...'

"Have a SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Kakashi exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's it? That is why we were all waiting here for? We could have done that ourselves!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi.

"But that's not all! You can't use any bloodlines, weapons or anything but SNOW! We will also split you up into different teams," Kakashi explained. He took out a scroll and began to read out the teams, "On the pink team, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Chouji. On the purple team, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and TenTen."

"Why am I in such a feminine colored team?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you want to be in the purple team?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Sasuke said, folding his arms. "I want to be on my own team."

"There must be something wrong! I should be on Sasuke's team," Sakura whined.

"Nope, the maximum number of people in their original team is two per team." Kakashi said.

"Then kick Naruto out! I should be on the pink team, I have pink hair! PINK HAIR!" Sakura pointed at her PINK hair.

"No can do," Kakashi grinned.

"Then can I be on Sasuke's team?" Ino asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nope, if the purple team won't start building their fortress, then the pink team might win," Kakashi warned the people.

"WHAT? They started?" Ino cried and ran to build the purple's team stronghold.

"You done?" Naruto asked his team.

"Who made _you_ the boss?" Kiba asked, patting some snow onto their strong hold.

"Me," Naruto said making a snowball.

"I'm going to make the most and best snowball!" Lee exclaimed, grinning his flashy grin.

"Well I'm going to make better ones," Naruto said, grabbing a bunch of snow and made it into a round ball.

"No, I am!" Kiba grabbed more snow and made a BIGGER snowball. Hinata just made some snowballs, piling them up next to her.

"Are you guys ready?" Gai asked.

"YES!" Everyone exclaimed.

"THEN GO!" Gai did his nice guy pose. Soon after he said that, snowballs were flying everywhere.

"GOTCHA!" Lee exclaimed, throwing a snowball at Naruto.

"AH! You're not supposed to hit your own teammate." Naruto cried as the snowball smacked his face.

"Oh, sorry! I thought I was supposed to hit you since everyone else is." Rock Lee said, his face looking fallen.

"Ha ha!" Ino screamed at Naruto as ten snowballs flew towards him. Like what Lee said, the other team was all attacking him with snowball.

"HEY! That's not fair! Is that allowed?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sniggered. "Yes."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto became a machine, throwing the snowball at every direction.

"Hey Shino, why aren't you playing?" Kiba asked as he dodged a snow ball.

"I don't do snow. It gets my bugs wet." Shino replied flatly.

"You're no fun!" Kiba screamed and threw a snowball at him. Shino ducked it immediately and walked away, looking at the bugs crawling on the log.

"HEY SHINO, COME BACK! WE CAN'T JUST LOSE A PLAYER!" Ino screamed at Shino while picking up a snowball. She carelessly threw it at the other team's direction. Shino just ignored and walked to the other side of the log, still looking at the bugs.

"HEY!" Sasuke screamed as Ino's snowball smacked Sasuke's head.

"Oh my God Sakura, you hit Sasuke!" Ino accused Sakura.

"No I didn't, you did Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at Ino as she aimed at Naruto.

"Oh, don't start with me, forehead-girl!" Ino screamed, throwing a snowball at Sakura's forehead.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura threw an even bigger ice at Ino. "You're the one who hit Sasuke!"

"No I didn't, you did it!" Ino's voice dripped with ice. Before Sakura can respond, Sasuke had already thrown a HUGE snowball at each of the girls, knocking them down to the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted at the same time.

"Sakura and Ino are out of the game," Kurenai said happily, crossing their names out of the scroll.

"I'm so happy I got hit by Sasuke. I'll never wash off this snow…" Ino said dreamingly.

"So am I…" Sakura said, sitting down.

"HEY! Don't copy me, biter," Ino said, annoyed.

"You're the biter, biter!" And they kept going on and on…

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he threw a snowball at Naruto who was teaching Hinata how to throw a snowball. He was behind her, with his arms on her arms, telling her how to mover her arms. Hinata was clearly blushing, but he didn't seem to notice as he kept teaching. Of course, that annoyed the hell out of Neji. He made a massive snowball and threw it at Naruto, missing Hinata by a little.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried and took out her ointment.

"Naruto is out of the game," Asuma snickered. "Kakashi, two of your students have already been taken out!"

"So, two of your students doesn't seem to be playing at all," Kakashi said, crossing out Naruto's name. Chouji was just sitting on the floor, eating his chips while Shikamaru was staring at the clouds.

"Watch out!" Kiba screamed as a huge snowball flew towards Hinata, knocking her down.

"Hinata is out of the game," Asuma announced giddily as he crossed out her name. Kiba grabbed a ton of snow and made it into a massive snowball. He picked it up.

"Err… Too heavy…" Kiba struggled under the snowball. It collapsed on him.

"HA, Kurenai! Kiba is out of the game!" Kakashi smirked and crossed Kiba out of the scroll. "Your whole team is out!"

"What? Shino wasn't even crossed out!" Kurenai screamed.

"Well, he wasn't playing, so technically he is out," Asuma said, smiling.

"Then your team is out too!" Kurenai argued.

"YUP!" Kakashi said, crossing out more names.

"Yes! My team is the only one standing!" Gai said, doing his nice guy pose. "LEE! You're the greatest!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee hugged Gai.

"LEE!" Gai said, tears coming out of his eyes. Everyone just stood there annoyed.

"If you guys don't stop know, Lee will be out of the game," Kurenai warned the two.

"Okay, okay," Gai reluctantly let go of Lee.

"Do they do this all the time?" Ino whispered to TenTen.

"Yeah," TenTen answered disgusted, but went back to the game. With her good aiming, she knocked Lee out of the game. "HA! One down, one more to go!"

"What makes you think that you'll kick me off the game before I knock you out of the game?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Just watch," TenTen said, picking up one of her snowballs and aimed. She threw it hard, knocking Sasuke off balance, but he got up, like a punching bag.

"HA! You can't knock me off-," Sasuke started taunting TenTen, but Neji had already threw a big snowball at him, throwing him onto the ground.

"YES! WE WON!" Gai screamed and cross Sasuke off the list. "OUR TEAM IS THE BEST!"

"I g-guess the ot-other team w-won," Hinata murmured, getting up from her snow angel.

"Aww man!" Naruto groaned. "Stupid Sasuke, I knew we couldn't trust him."

"Well, at least I stayed up longer than you!" Sasuke snapped, wiping off the snow from his shirt.

"OH! Let me help!" Ino screamed and ran towards Sasuke, dusting off the snow from his hair.

"Did I ask?" Sasuke looked at Ino annoyingly.

"Not so good after all, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto mocked.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed at Naruto for Sasuke.

"Oh well, training is over, you guys can all go home now!" Kakashi waved and disappeared.

"Hey, there was no prize for this?" TenTen asked.

"Nope," Asuma smoked on his cigratte and left as well.

"Good job guys," Kurenai said and left.

"Come Lee, let's go!" Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee cried and they both walked into the sunset.

"Let's go eat ramen!" Naruto declared.

"No, I'm going home," Sasuke said and walked away.

"Then I'm going too." Sakura chased after Sasuke.

"Where do you think your going forehead-girl?" Ino jogged after the pair.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "I think I'll go home." He left along with Chouji. Shino was already out of sight.

"I think I'll go look for Shino," Kiba said and walked away.

"I'm tired," TenTen yawned.

"I'll walk you home," Neji offered.

TenTen raised her eyebrow, "Since when did you start helping people?"

Neji blushed a little. "I have nothing else better to do." So the pair left.

"Guess it's just us, ne, Hinata-chan?" Naruto poked Hinata. She turned red and nodded. At the end, only Naruto and Hinata went to eat ramen.

---------------------

A/N: I was bored and wanted to do something about snow! I just love snow! ::throws snow into the air:: And no, this was not my sister's idea. It's my own! Anyways, does anyone have any good ideas I can use? I'll credit you if you do! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Thank BabyElfy for editing my story for me! ;)


	4. The Gift

Random Naruto Shorts: Chapter4 The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I would love to, own Naruto. I also don't own the story "The Gift of the Magi" whoever owns it owns it.

Characters: Future Ino and Shikamaru

- - - - - -

It was the day before Christmas, and yet Ino still hadn't thought of one thing to give to her twenty two year old husband, Shikamaru. Every year, they gave each other something small. No, it wasn't that they were poor, but they weren't really rich as well. This year she wanted to give him something so special that he will remember it forever. She couldn't afford something too pricey since starting a family was expensive. She sighed as she combed her long hair. It had now reached up to her knees. Shikamaru had said it was too troublesome to cut it, which probably meant something like he likes long hair. A tear or two fell as she made a decision.

Ino took of her purple jacket and shrugged it on. She opened the door and locked it. Pretty soon she arrived at the Uchiha parlor. She saw her best friend reading a magazine in there, waiting for customers. Ino opened the door and the bells on top of the door rang. "Hi, Sakura."

"Hi, Ino! What a pleasant surprise," Sakura said, getting up. "What can I do for you?" Sakura placed the magazine back on the table.

"Do you buy hair?" Ino asked, getting right into the pint.

"Yeah," Sakura said as Ino sat down.

"How much?" Ino took off her hat and let her hair fall.

"Umm… 30 dollars," Sakura concluded.

"Ok, do it fast." So Sakura cuts and cuts Ino's hair until it was a little above her neck. Ino quickly left with the money in hand and started to run all over the streets for the perfect gift for Shikamaru. She finally found it and bought it. It was the perfect chain for Shikamaru's watch. Shikamaru had an expensive watch that was handed down from his grandfather to his dad to him. It was one of the most important possessions of him and he looked at it every so often.

Ino cooked a delicious dinner for Christmas Eve, waiting for Shikamaru to come home. She began to comb her hair so that it would look nice for Shikamaru. At eight at night, Shikamaru arrived home from his mission. She ran to the door and welcomed him home. Shikamaru looked at her in a strange expression.

"Don't you like it? I cut it off and sold it. I couldn't live without giving you a remember-able present! But down worry, it'll grow again,'" Ino said, ushering Shikamaru into the kitchen. "So how was your mission?

"You cut your hair?" Shikamaru asked, shocked.

"Yes, Sakura cut it and bought," Ino told him, bringing in the feast of food.

"Your hair is really gone?" Shikamaru asked, again.

"Yes," Ino sighed. "It's Christmas Eve; I had cut it for you. My hair was probably numbered, but no one can ever, ever, ever count my love for you, Shikamaru." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now how was your mission?"

He smiled and then took out a small package out of his pocket. "My mission was ok. Now don't make any mistake; there wouldn't be anyway that I would like you any less because of a haircut or anything pointless like that. You'll see why I was acting strange once you open your gift."

Ino grinned and reached for the brown package on the dinner table. With gentle hands, she ripped the wrapping off and opened the gift. Inside was the item that she had always wanted – the jeweled comb. It had real, but tiny, diamonds with pure tortoise shells that matched her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Shikamaru-kun! My hair will grow so fast!" Ino hugged Shikamaru. "Oh, but wait! You haven't seen my gift yet!" Ino said excitedly. She pulled out a small package from her pocket as well and handed it to him.

Shikamaru tore opened the gift and found the chain that he had always wanted for his watch. It was a shiny silver chain that would have held his beautiful watch perfectly.

"Don't you like it Shikamaru? I knew you had wanted it and I looked all over town for that! Give me your watch now so we'll see how it looks." Ino held out her palm, waiting for the watch.

Shikamaru didn't do as he was told, but instead he sat down on the dinning chair. "Why don't we put our gifts away and keep them for awhile? They're very pleasant, but the thing I've wanted to tell you was that I had sold my watch to buy your combs."

- - - - - - -

A/N: This story I got the idea from this book called "The Gift of the Magi and other Stories" by O. Henry. I guess I just took the story and made it more Naruto-ish.... PI hope you enjoyed it! It was for the Christmas season. And sorry for this late update, I had to do a lot of HW! So tell me how you had liked it by reviewing! Thanks! Merry Christams and Happy New Year!


	5. Secret Santa

Random Naruto Shorts: Chapter 5 Secret Santa

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Characters: All the 4 teams.

- - - - - - - - - -

One day, the four teams decided to do Secret Santa this year. They wrote down all their names and they started to draw the names. Everyone wished they had got who they wanted.

'I hope I'll get Sakura-chan!' Naruto thought as he stuck his hand into the bag. Instead of the pink-haired girl, he got the shy girl, Hinata. He sighed. 'At least it's not some annoying girl like Ino…'

'MY LOVE IS SO STRONG FOR SAKURA-SAN, I KNOW I'LL GET HER!!!' Rock Lee thought. His face fell when he saw it was Sasuke instead. 'What I could I get for him?'

'I know it's Sasuke! I know it's Sasuke!' Sakura and Ino both chanted in their heads when they picked. Sakura unfolded her paper but saw Chouji's fat name on it instead. "NOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed and sat down on the floor. Ino opened her paper and saw Shikamaru's name on it. "What could I get for him…"

'Please let it be Naruto-kun… Please…' Hinata closed her eyes and took out a paper. She slowly opened it and it revealed… You guessed it! NARUTO! Inside she was screaming with happiness, but of course she doesn't scream it out loud or people will think she's a freak.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said and took out a paper. He took out a paper and found the name Lee on it. "This person is so troublesome…"

"Are you talking about me?" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Did I say I was talking about you?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Chouji ate chips with one hand and picked out a paper at the same time. He saw the name Ino written on it. He continued on munching on his chips. Sasuke sighed as he took out a piece of paper and saw the weapon master's name on it, TenTen. Kiba pushed Sasuke away and took out a paper. 'I hope it's Hinata-chan!' Kiba prayed as he opened the paper but saw Shino's name on it. 'What does this bug freak like?'

Shino walked over to pick a name and saw Neji's name, a guy as anti-social as he was. 'It'll be hard to know what he likes,' Shino thought.

Neji went to pick his person and it came out to be the pink haired girl, Sakura. "Is fate cruel or what?" Neji mumbled. He would never know what she likes besides Sasuke.

"Are talking about me?" Naruto shouted, yet again.

"Why do you think everything is you?" TenTen asked as she drawled her paper out. It was Kiba. She shrugged.

"When should we give each other the presents?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… What about Christmas?" Sakura suggested. Every one nodded in agreement. Then everyone split to their separate ways to find the gifts. Sakura ran towards Shikamaru. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't require a troublesome answer," Shikamaru said.

"Ok, what does Chouji like?" Sakura asked.

"He never really told me what he likes, but I guess chips," Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, like that really helps!" Sakura scoffed. Then a light bulb appeared above her head. "Actually it does! Thanks! BYE!" Sakura ran off.

"What a troublesome girl…" Shikamaru shook his head. He saw TenTen in front of him so he walked a bit faster. "Hey, TenTen!" He had stopped midway.

"Yeah?" TenTen stopped to turn around as Shikamaru walked towards her.

"What does Lee like?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the clouds behind TenTen.

"Well, he likes… Umm… Let's see… Well, all I know is that he likes Sakura and Gai-sensei," TenTen nodded. "Yeah that's it."

"Oh yeah, that helps a lot!" Shikamaru said. "Whatever, thanks anyways."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto called to Hinata as he ran up to her. "Hey Hinata," Naruto panted as he reached Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata was surprised.

"What do you like?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't see that coming. A voice in her head kept screaming, 'Say what he likes! Say what he likes!' "Uhh… Ramen!"

"Really? Ok, bye!" Naruto raced off, leaving poor Hinata there, confused.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Shikamaru, what does Ino like?" Chouji asked Shikamaru as they ate at a restaurant.

"I don't know, you ask her," Shikamaru answered.

"If I do, then she'll know that I'm her secret Santa!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Well, all I know is that she likes Sasuke," Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke, eh?" Chouji had an evil grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"YAY! It's time to exchange gifts!" Sakura exclaimed on Christmas day. The four teams were at their old classroom in the academy, granted permission from Iruka, as long as they don't leave a mess. "I have mine for Chouji, here!"

Chouji grabbed it and ripped open the gift wrapping. There was a HUGE bag of barbecue chips! "THANK YOU!" Chouji screamed and opened it. He started eating.

"Let me have some?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Chouji moved out of the way.

"Seesh, stop being so greedy!" Naruto pouted.

"I'm going next!" Ino screamed. She took out a big square wrapped box and handed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru took it and just placed it by his side. "Well?"

"Well what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ino asked.

"No, it's far too troublesome," Shikamaru folded his arms.

"IF YOU DON'T THIS INSTANT," Ino raised her arms.

"Ok ok," Shikamaru opened the gift wrapping very slowly.

"Can't you go any faster?" Naruto asked. Ino took the gift out of Shikamaru's hands and ripped it for him. She handed it back to him.

"A chess set?" Shikamaru looked quizzically at Ino. "I already have one!"

"No, this one is a glass one!" Ino smiled proudly.

"Err… thanks…" Shikamaru placed it next to him, again. Then he took out his gift and handed it to Lee.

"How come it isn't wrapped?" Lee cried out loud.

"Too troublesome… Just turn it over," Shikamaru instructed.

Lee did as he was told and it was A HUGE PORTRAIT OF GAI! "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! I've been looking EVERY where for this! Now I can hang it on my wall! HA NEJI AND TENTEN! I have Gai's portrait and you don't! NA NA NA NA!"

"We never said we wanted one," Neji pointed out as Lee kept rambling on and on.

"I think you should have given to him last," Chouji said as he kept eating his chips.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru nodded.

"Here's my gift to you Ino!" Chouji screamed and handed her a bag of chips.

"That's my gift? That's all?" Ino screeched. "And are you trying to make me fat? I said I was on a diet! Do you enjoy seeing me fat?"

"NO NO!" Chouji put his hands in front of him as if defending himself. "That's half of your gift. I'll give you your other half later!"

"Fine," Ino said, folding her arms and looking the other way.

"Here Kiba!" TenTen handed her small gift to Kiba. Kiba took it and opened it, it was a set of kunais.

"Uh… I don't use them," Kiba said.

"Well you better start!" TenTen said cheerfully.

"Whatever," Kiba placed the kunais in his pocket.

"OH!!! I got the best gift for Sasuke!" Lee declared. He brought out a nicely wrapped gift and handed it to Sasuke. "Here you go!"

Sasuke tore opened the gift. He opened the box, and in there was another box. "Is there only boxes in there?"

"OH, no no! The gift is in there!" Lee nodded his head.

Sasuke open the smaller box and saw tissue paper. He opened the tissue paper and saw a green spandex suit, just like Lee's. "Uh…"

"Don't you like it? It's the best!" Lee did his nice guy pose.

"Right…" Sasuke looked at the suit in his hands like it was a germ of some sort. 'Note to self: Throw this away later,' Sasuke thought to himself. He took out a gift and threw it at TenTen who caught it. She opened it and it was a box of ten chocolate.

"Are you mocking my name?" TenTen asked.

"No," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Oh Shino! I have your gift!" Kiba waved it above his head like a mad man. He handed it to Shino. He opened it and it revealed a stuff puppy.

"A puppy?" Shino asked.

"YEAH! I don't know what you wanted, and I thought you probably will like it!" Kiba glowered. "Isn't it cute?" Kiba ruffled the toy puppy. Akamaru barked in disagreement. "Ok, ok, Akamaru. You're cuter!" Kiba rolled his eyes. Akamaru barked something along the lines of, 'That's better!'

"Whatever…" Shino just threw the puppy next to him and handed Neji his gift. He opened it and it was a canister that holds bugs with a magnifying glasses as the cap.

"Erm… I don't like bugs," Neji said frankly. Shino just shrugged. Neji threw a gift at Sakura which smacked her head.

"HEY!" Sakura screamed at Neji. She opened the gift and it was a beautiful Sakura pendant with a dull silver chain. "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful! Thanks Neji!" Neji nodded his head. Sasuke got up and went outside to get a drink of water.

"Ok, Ino! Get up and stand under the door! I want to take a picture of you!" Chouji suddenly exclaimed and fished out a camera.

"Why?" Ino asked suspiciously. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No, just stand there, ok?" Chouji asked, exasperated. "And hurry!"

"Fine," Ino sighed. She stood there. "Are you happy now?" Just then the door opened and in walked Sasuke. Everyone was watching the three near the door.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Look up both of you," Chouji grinned. The pair under the door frame looked up and saw what Sasuke feared most, a mistletoe.

"Oh sht!" Sasuke screamed, trying to push Chouji out of the way.

"Nah nah," Chouji grinned, blocking Sasuke. "You got to kiss!"

"NO DON'T!" Sakura screamed. Before anyone else can react, Ino had already kissed Sasuke and Chouji started snapping his camera.

"There Ino, that's the other half of your gift!" Chouji beamed. Sasuke was dumbfounded while Ino was in la la land.

"NO YOU STUPID INO-PIG!!!" Sakura screamed and started attacking Ino.

"AH! Get off me, forehead girl!" Ino fought back.

Naruto sighed. "Hey, Hinata! It's my turn to give you a gift, but I have to take you to it!" Naruto started dragging Hinata passed the door and out of the academy.

"What do you think he is going to do with my cousin?" Neji asked. He got up and started following the pair.

"Hey, wait up!" Neji could hear the other gennins and Shikamaru screaming and running after him. He watched as Naruto pulled Hinata across the streets. Soon Naruto stopped in front of the ramen stand and let her in. "What kind of present is that?" The rest of the ninjas piled up besides the ramen stand to hear the conversation.

"Since you said you liked ramen, I decided to treat to ramen!" Naruto said. "Hurry and pick one! The miso is really good!"

"O-ok, I'll ha-have a mi-miso ra-ramen," Hinata decided.

"Hey, old man! Six miso ramens!" Naruto ordered. In a few minutes, the six bowls of steaming ramen arrived; one for Hinata, and five for Naruto. "Dig in!"

"H-hai," Hinata broke open her chopsticks and ate a bite of the ramen. She stared at Naruto as she gently chewed on her ramen.

"Huh?" Naruto saw Hinata gazing at him. "Do I have something on my face?" He touched his cheeks.

"N-no! It's t-that…" Hinata thought of an excuse as her face turned red. She suddenly remembered that she still have to give him his gift. "I ha-have to give y-you your gi-gift!"

"Oh that!" Naruto nodded as Hinata took a wrapped package from her pocket.

"He-here!" Hinata handed Naruto the orange coloring package.

Naruto ripped open the package and the box. It revealed a cute little red frog wallet purse. "Aww, it's so cute!" Naruto looked at the frog, admiring it.

"Th-that's not a-all! O-open it!" Hinata pointed at the frog's mouth. Naruto opened the zipper and saw a whole bunch of ramen coupons.

"You got this for me?" Naruto asked as he took one out. Hinata nodded. "Thanks!" He suddenly hugged her. She was now the reddest shade you can ever imagine.

_"What is he doing to Hinata?" Neji asked as he looked threw the slit in the wall._

_"It's getting cold," Ino whined._

"Now you made me feel bad about getting you something this small," Naruto said, breaking away and slurping on his fourth bowl of ramen.

"I-it's o-okay," Hinata concentrated on her ramen, trying to keep calm. After he finished his ramen, she was done.

"I got an idea! Come one Hinata-chan!" Naruto threw some money on the table and grabbed Hinata's arms and started to weave through the streets again. The other ninjas started chasing after them. Finally he reached a toy shop and told her to stay outside for awhile. He ran in there and grabbed a random animal plushie, paid for it and ran out. "Here!" He gave it to Hinata. "I got to go, bye!" He ran off, but not without giving her a good night kiss on the check. Neji zoomed past Hinata and chased after Naruto. Kiba was grumbling about something that sounded like, "Stupid Naruto." Hinata hugged the bag close to her. It was the best Christmas ever for both Hinata and Ino, who was still arguing with Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: The real Christmas story! Sorry it's late, but there was something wrong with my computer. Anyways, do you guys like it? Tell me when you review! I probably won't update until the next year! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a fun and safe vacation everyone!!!!


	6. So Much For A Moment of Silence

Random Naruto Shorts: So much for a moment of Silence

Characters: The ramen stand staff, and the main teams.

Disclaimer: YEAH! Naruto is mine! MINE:cops come to my house and drag me away: See what happens? I admit… I don't own Naruto... -

"YAY YAY YAY FOR RAMEN!" Naruto cheered as the group of ninjas headed towards the ramen bar. They decided to eat there after their training sessions. They entered noisily as they chattered and took their seats. They all ordered their food with Naruto and Chouji ordering the most. The ramen bar sure is going to earn a lot of money that day.

"Did you guys hear about the tsunami?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah," Sakura talked for everyone.

"We're having a moment of silence at three," Ayame said and looked at the watch. "Oh, it's three already!" Ayame grinned. Everyone lowered their heads and placed their hands together. Everyone except one "deaf" ninja…

_Slurp, slurp, slurp…_ Naruto kept slurping his ramen and didn't hear what Ayame said. He kept eating loudly and his soup flew everywhere.

"Hey, it's a moment of silence, not time to eat!" Sakura whispered harshly at Naruto and whacked his arm.

"What moment of silence?" Naruto asked, noodles still dangling from his mouth.

"It's for the tsunami disaster, dobe," Sasuke glared at Naruto while picking up his head.

"Shh," Ino said, jabbing Sakura in the stomach who was sitting next to her.

"You shh," Sakura pushed Ino into Shikamaru.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his sore shoulders.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp…_ Naruto slurped on his ramen again. Ayame picked her head up slightly and looked at all the chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other as they ruined the moment of silence.

"So much for the moment of silence," Ayame sighed as she picked up her head and looked angrily at the younger group.

"What did we do?" Naruto asked with an innocent voice.

"What do you think baka?" Sakura asked.

"And it was all because of you!" Ino pointed at Naruto.

"No! I was just minding my own business when," Naruto glared at Sakura, "told me to stop eating."

"I wasn't telling you to stop eating! We had to do the moment of silence!" Sakura informed the fox-like boy.

"Right," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can we do the moment of silence now?" Ayame sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Okay, okay, seesh…" Naruto said and lowered his head. After a second, he began eating his ramen again.

"Stop slurping!" Sakura whispered again. Someone threw a chopstick at Naruto's head.

"HEY!" Naruto jumped up, banging the countertop which made the other bowl of ramen jump up which sprayed soup all over the other ninjas.

"Look what you did to my perfect outfit!" Ino screamed with outrage.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Kiba screamed running around the ramen stall with his hands on his eyes.

"That's what you get for ordering spicy ramen!" Naruto laughed at Kiba.

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Neji exclaimed examining his long hair. He turned red. "I mean, my forehead protector! My forehead protector!"

"Get him!" TenTen screamed with a war cry. Everyone got up as Naruto ran out of the ramen stand. All the ninjas ran after Naruto except for poor Kiba.

"Ahhh! MY EYES!" Kiba had his eyes closed and ran into the wooden wall. "OUCH!"

"Warf!" Akamaru barked at his master and pulled him out of the stall.

"That's right, chase after him!" Ayame screamed after them as she watched with amusement. "HEY! Wait, the money! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MIDGETS! YOU DIDN'T PAY!" She screamed. "Ugh," she sighed for the thousandth time this day. The moment of silence was ruined and now the ramen booth didn't earn a lot of money but instead lost a lot of money.

A/N: Haha… I was bored so I thought of this idea… xP Lalala… Tell me what you guys think! Sorry for this late update by the way. Had tests and I was fixing my website, http:soaringhorses. net. ms , yeah… Go there with out the spaces of course… xP hehe…


End file.
